


All Things Considered

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: What would I do? If he came back? And wanted you?





	All Things Considered

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr prompt: U know roy orbison? Theres this song RUNNING SCARED... 'What would I do? If he came back? And wanted you?' What would FWM do if for example Waterston came back and wanted DKS back? Prompt?

“Can I help you?”

Mulder watched as the man standing outside of Scully’s apartment stiffened and turned to face him, smiling politely. Anyone else wouldn’t have noticed the flash of guilt that crossed his face, but Mulder was a professional. Whoever this man was, he hadn’t anticipated someone disturbing him. Mulder took in his appearance – an older gentleman in his late fifties, gray hair and a matching beard. He was dressed more for the office than for burglary, wearing sandy-colored pants and a checked shirt.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The man looked between Mulder and the door he’d been lurking outside of. “I didn’t realize you lived here.” Mulder said nothing, not wanting to confirm or deny his assumption. “I was looking for er…” There it was, Mulder thought to himself. The hesitation told him that this stranger knew exactly who lived there. “Mrs Lopez?”

“She lives upstairs. Number 18,” lied Mulder, unaware of anyone in the building with that surname.

“Great, thanks.” The man coughed then, taking one last look at Scully’s door one last time, made his way along the corridor. “My mistake. Have a great evening.”

“You too.” Mulder waited for the man to disappear before he continued his journey to his partner’s apartment, knocking gently on the door. Scully answered moments later, a dishcloth in her hands. “Hi.” She gave him a sweet smile, before turning and hurrying back into the apartment. “Come in,” she called over her shoulder. “Sorry, the dinner is ready and my oven is temperamental, so if I don’t take it out now it’ll be cremated within seconds.”

“S’ok.” Closing the door behind him, Mulder followed his partner into the apartment, the smell of dinner immediately attacking his senses. “Smells good,” he added as he reached the kitchen to find Scully removing a roasted chicken from the oven and placing it on the counter. “I brought wine. I couldn’t remember whether red or white goes best with chicken so I got both.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Why, should I be?” He padded over to the counter, placing the wine bottles on the side. As he pulled away Scully reached out, tentatively placing a hand on his arm, then stood up on tiptoes and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. “Hi,” she breathed as she pulled away, her cheeks pinking in embarrassment. This thing between them was still new. It had been eight days since Mulder had woken to find Scully crawling into bed with him and they’d finally crossed the line from friends to lovers. Since then they’d only spent one other night together, just a few nights ago, having spent most of the week in Indiana on a case. Already he missed her, and it seemed that Scully felt the same. 

“Hi.” God, he was like a lovesick teenager, he mused as he grinned back, but he couldn’t care less.

“Thanks for the wine.”

“Thanks for the dinner.”

“I think I’ve made too much. I hope you’re hungry and in need of leftovers to take…” Scully hesitated. “…for later.” He knew what she’d been about to say. “To take home with you.” However it seemed that he wasn’t the only one who secretly hoped he wouldn’t be going home that night.

“Were you expecting company?” he joked, before suddenly recalling the strange man outside of her apartment. “Speaking of company, you didn’t have a visit just before I got here, did you?”

“A visit? From whom?”

“I didn’t recognize him. An older guy, about my height, gray haired, moustache, looked very sheepish when I disturbed him.”

Scully turned her attention to the vegetables simmering on the stove, though Mulder could see she was considering his description. “Not Mr Hutchinson?”

“Not unless he’s lost a hundred pounds in the past week.”

“It could be…” She paused, then shook her head. “It couldn’t be.”

“Who?”

“Daniel.”

“Daniel? As in…that Daniel?”

“Yes but he’s in…”

“The hospital?”

She looked over at him, and Mulder could see she looked a little nervous. “His body had been through major trauma. Even if he had been discharged, he would have been told to go home and rest.”

“Would he have obeyed doctor’s orders?”

After a moment she shook her head. “He’s a guy. What do you think?”

“I think if I was him I’d rather spend time with you than in a hospital.”

“But why would he come here?” Mulder raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak. “I told him I wasn’t interested.” Abandoning dinner momentarily, she moved back over to him. “I have other interests now.”

Smiling, Mulder pecked her on the lips. “I believe you Scully, you don’t have to try and convince me otherwise. I’m just not sure Daniel does.” Before she could worry too much, he continued. “It’s ok though, I think he got the hint not to come back anytime soon. Now, want me to set the table?”

Xxxx

A week later, Mulder was back at his partner’s apartment, his overnight bag in hand. “Are you ok?”

Scully raised her eyebrows in surprise at Mulder’s greeting. “Good evening to you too.” She frowned up at him. “Is everything ok?”

Mulder ignored her, immediately heading into her apartment, dropping his bag inside the door and walking over to the window in the living room. He pulled back the curtain and peered outside, chewing his lip nervously.

“What is it Mulder?” Closing the door behind her, Scully stepped over his bag and made her way over to her partner, peering over his shoulder in a bid to find out what he was looking for.

“Daniel.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I could have sworn I just saw Daniel outside.” Not finding what he was looking for, Mulder let go of the curtain and turned to face his partner. “Has he been here?”

Scully shook her head. “No, of course he hasn’t.”

“I swear it was him. He was parked right outside your building, and –”

“Mulder, I’ve been thinking about that. You know, it might not be Daniel. There’s no reason why he’d be here –”

“I can think of a very good reason,” he replies, his meaning clear.

Scully shakes her head. “The lady who moved in last month across the hall. I heard her arguing with someone a few night’s back, a guy. Maybe it’s him, trying to pluck up the courage to knock on her door.”

“Why was he stood outside of your apartment last weekend?”

“She only moved in last month. Their arguments were pretty heated, maybe he was drunk and forgot where she lived.”

“And you say I believe in extreme possibilities…”

“Mulder,” Scully sighed wearily, about to shoot down one of his theories once again. “Even if it is Daniel, I don’t understand why he wouldn’t just knock?”

“Maybe he was about to, maybe I interrupted him.”

“Or maybe it isn’t Daniel.”

“Scully –”

“Look Mulder, I appreciate your concern.” Stepping in closer towards her partner, Scully lifted herself up onto tiptoes and kissed him softly. “If it is Daniel, I’ll sort it. I can handle myself.”

“Yes but –”

“Let’s not forget I’m a better shot than you.”

Softening, Mulder smiled. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Never.”

“I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn’t mean I don’t worry.”

“I know. But just because we have…intimate knowledge of one another now…What?” Scully trailed off as she noticed Mulder’s smile widen.

“Intimate knowledge. Is that what the kids are calling it now?”

“You can ask them later when I kick you out.” She slipped her arms around his waist. “Can we please forget about Daniel or the guy who lives opposite or whoever was sitting outside? I’m here, you’re here, dinner is ready and there’s wine chilling in the fridge.” She could tell he was still thinking about the man who’d been sitting outside. “And I’m not wearing any underwear.”

That got his attention. “Really?”

“Maybe, maybe not. If you come away from the window and help me serve dinner, I might let you find out for sure later.”

Xxxxx

Mulder had never been much of a morning person – often struggling to come awake after taking so long to get to sleep the previous night. But now he was slowly starting to change his mind, no thanks to Scully, and today was no exception. He woke to find his partner peppering his neck with kisses, her hand slowly trailing down his chest to where he craved her touch the most. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Her hand drifted below the comforter.

“I must say this is a fine way to wake up.”

“I’m sure I can make it better for you.”

“I’m sure you can.”

Just as he was about to lean in and kiss her they were interrupted by a knock at Scully’s door. He groaned as Scully pushed away. “Whoever it is can go away.” The person at the door clearly thought otherwise and knocked once again. “Ignore it.”

“It might be my mom.”

“What would your mum be doing here this early on a Sunday?”

“I can give you countless reasons Mulder.”

“Maybe she’ll go away.”

Scully smiled. “She has a key. And as much as she likes you, I’m sure she doesn’t want to see you quite like this. I’ll make my excuses and you make yourself look presentable.” Kissing his chest, Scully then slipped out of the bed, retrieving her bathrobe on her way out of the room. Sighing to himself, Mulder settled back onto the pillow, giving himself a moment to compose himself before getting out of bed.

Xxxxxx

“Okay okay, I’m on my way!” Scully called, as the knocking intensified. It couldn’t be her mom, she thought to herself. Maggie would have used her key by now, and wouldn’t have been quite so impatient, unless something was wrong. Without even thinking Scully unlocked the front door and opened it, her eyes widening in surprise as she took in her visitor. “Daniel?”

Sure enough, Daniel Waterston stood opposite her, looking a lot better than the last time she’d seen him. “Hi Dana.” He looked her up and down, his eyes sweeping over her state of undress. Scully tightened her robe, immediately feeling uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

“No…no, I…what are you doing here? Is something wrong?”

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“I…” She thought about telling him no and sending him on his way, but the last thing Scully wanted was for her neighbors to witness their interaction. Sighing, she gestured for him to step inside, then closed the door behind him. “I’m getting ready to go out,” she lied, hoping he would take the hint and make it quick. “What are you doing here Daniel? And how did you find my apartment?”

“I just wanted to see you,” he replied, ignoring her second question. “I wanted to thank you too for everything you did for me when I was in the hospital.”

“You thanked me at the time.”

“And I thought we should talk.”

“Daniel…” Scully crossed her arms in front of her, meaning business. “We don’t have anything left to talk about.”

“I miss you.”

“It’s been years.”

“I’ve been given a second chance in life. I had a lot of time to think in the hospital, to think about my life and the mistakes I’ve made…I made a mistake letting you walk out of my life Dana, and I’ve come to apologize and to make it up to you.”

“Let me walk out of your life…?” Scully shook her head. “I chose to leave Daniel, because what we were doing was wrong. You had a beautiful family. You have a beautiful daughter. And I’m not the same person anymore Daniel, I’ve changed.”

“I still love you.”

“No you don’t. You can’t still love me…You just love the idea of loving me.”

“That’s not true.”

“I don’t love you,” she replied matter-of-factly. “I’m with someone else.”

Daniel scoffed. “That guy who’s been sniffing around your apartment?”

“Says the guy who’s been lurking around my apartment for the past week.” Daniel quietened but refused to concede. “Yes, him if you must know.”

“He doesn’t love you like I do Dana.”

“I know he doesn’t’, and that’s why I love him.”

“Is it serious?”

She nodded. “He’s my soulmate.”

Daniel bit his lip. “We were good together Dana.”

“I’m sorry Daniel, but that was in the past. There’s nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind.”

Daniel looked as though he was about to argue, but just as he was about to speak he was interrupted. “Is everything ok?” Both Scully and Daniel turned to see Mulder walking into the living room, dressed in his t-shirt and boxers.

Scully nodded, then turned her gaze back to Daniel. “We’re fine,” she replied. “Daniel was just leaving.”

Daniel glared at the two of them. “Right,” he said, almost to himself. “I get it.”

“Go be with your family Daniel,” Scully ordered, moving back over to the front door to open it, her meaning clear. “Spend time with your daughter. Please don’t waste any more of your life on me.”

“If you change your mind…”

“I won’t.”

Daniel glanced over at Mulder. “You take care of her.”

“She can take care of herself.”

As Daniel began to make his way out of Scully’s apartment, he paused by her side and quickly dropped a kiss on her cheek, frowning when she pushed him away.

“Goodbye Daniel.” Scully watched as he walked out of the door, then closed it firmly behind him, letting out a deep breath as she did so. “Wow.”

“Are you okay?”

“Don’t say it.”

“What?”

“Don’t say “I told you so.””

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Making his way over towards his partner, Mulder enveloped her in his arms. “Seriously though, are you okay?”

“That was weird. I’m fine though,” she added. “I’m good.”

“Soulmate, huh?”

She playfully jabbed Mulder in the ribs. “How much did you hear?”

“All of it.” She sighed again. “I thought he realized it was over. I thought he was over me.”

“Believe me Scully, no man could ever be over you.”

“Mulder…”

“I mean it. If you ever give me the boot I’m going to chain myself up outside of your apartment. If you move I’ll follow.”

“Good job I don’t have any plans on giving you the boot anytime soon.”

Mulder smiled, squeezing her tightly. “That’s good to know.”

“Come on…” Stepping out of his embrace, Scully took hold of Mulder’s hand and tugged gently. She was still rattled at Daniel’s appearance, but they both knew she was going to be fine. “It’s still early. Let’s go back to bed, then later you can make me breakfast.”

“What’s in it for me?”

“Maybe I’ll show you.”

Grinning, Mulder followed his partner out of the room, trying to put Daniel Waterston out of his mind.


End file.
